So far from home
by AezeMy
Summary: Hasta aquí has llegado...—Escuchas un susurro detrás tuyo. Hacía unos meses tu piel se erizaba al sólo oír su voz, ¿Recuerdas? . Oneshot mini-SebastianxCiel - AU


**Disclaimer: **Ni Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yana Toboso

* * *

5 minutos han pasado, y aún sigues corriendo. Has disminuído la velocidad. Ya no escuchas aquellos pasos, pero sigues estando alerta.

Hace frío, tanto que sientes la sangre correr helada por tus venas. No; no es tu sangre. Es tu piel la que está fría, sólo tus nervios están confundiendote. ¿Recuerdas aquellas veces cuando te decían que la adrenalina te hacía sentir envuelto en un calor abrasador? Mentían, y ahora lo estás comprobando. Las gotas de sudor frío siguen rodando por tus mejillas; poco te importa ya que, prefieres tener agua en lugar de sangre, ¿No es así?

La lluvia está cesando, pero la electricidad en las calles todavía no ha vuelto. Lo poco que puedes ver es iluminado gracias a la luz de la luna, la única que te ayudará a guiarte hacia algún lado hasta que tus pulmones no resistan más, y sabes que no falta mucho, puesto que aquél asma del que no tenías señales hacía años, está manifestandose poco a poco. Maldices tu suerte, ¿Quién te ha mandado a estar ahí, a esa hora, en ese lugar, ese maldito día del año? Si sólo hubieras salido con algo de dinero, no tendrías que haber optado por volver caminando tan tarde hasta tu casa. Ahora un loco, un maniático, un psicópata, un violador; o quién sabe qué demonios, está siguiéndote.

Palpas tus bolsillos buscando tu celular; tal vez no sea tarde para una llamada de emergencia a la policía. Sacudes la cabeza en forma de negación y murmuras la palabra "idiota" con el poco aire que te queda de la última exhalación. En serio estás nervioso, si lo tuvieras encima ya alguien de tu familia te habría pasado a buscar a la salida de aquella estúpida fiesta. No puedes evitar maldecir cualquier cosa que se cruce por tu cabeza, incluso tu maldita enfermedad. A que ni siquiera tienes tu inhalador, ¿No es cierto?... Lo suponía.

¿Acaso estás viendo bien? Sí, aquello es un poste de luz encendido. Un hilo de esperanza se te fue concedido, aunque es mejor no ilusionarte. Tus ojos azules brillan gracias a aquél bendito reflejo y, debes admitir, que es intensificado por la humedad de las lágrimas que estaban por escurrir de los mismos. Das un rápido vistazo hacia uno de los pocos carteles con los nombres de las calles que eran iluminados, lo suficiente para darte cuenta que te desviaste totalmente de tu camino. Ahora estás perdido, literalmente.

Quizá tu mente te esté jugando una mala pasada, y ya no haya nada que temer; sin embargo prefieres no arriesgarte. De momento eliges caminar rápidamente; aquél absurdo trote sólo empeoraba tu estado y hacía parecer más agitada tu respiración.  
¿Escuchaste eso? Sí, son los mismos pasos de antes, y podrías reconocerlos perfectamente en cualquier lugar. Pareciera que sólo quiere jugar contigo, ya que si quisiera matarte lo hubiera hecho con tiempo de sobra. Pero, no vas a entregarte a él. No vas a morir sin antes haber luchado; no sería de un Phantomhive.

Miras para ambas direcciones con algo de dificultad; tus largos cabellos azulados impiden que tengas una buena visión. Una oportunidad. ¿Realmente crees que sea bueno meterte en un callejón? ¿Qué tal si no tiene salida? Bueno, tarde o temprano dejarás de tenerla. No pierdes nada con arriesgarte más de lo que lo has hecho. Decidido.

Caminas con tus sentidos más alerta que nunca. Un ruido no muy lejano llama tu atención; detrás de unas cajas ves que algo se mueve. Un momento... no es un algo, es un alguien. La poca luz y la cercanía da la visibilidad suficiente para identificar al menos de perfil que se trata de un alguien joven, de aproximadamente unos 20, 22 años y de cabellos oscuros. ¿Qué tal si es un cómplice, o el mismo que te está siguiendo? No; te repites una y otra vez que sería absurdo. ¿Qué es eso que ves ahí, entre él y la pared? ¿Otra persona más? Una figura pequeña y delgada de tu estatura, tal vez incluso de tu edad. Mueve su cabeza un poco, quitándose su flequillo platinado de la cara. Sigues observandolo; te ha hecho notar que te descubrieron, ¿O tú los descubriste a ellos? Sí, seguro la segunda opción es más factible ya que poco les importa tu presencia.

Te escondes entre medio de unas bolsas para ver qué hacen; quizá en algun momento puedas conseguir algo de ayuda. Idea absurda. ¿Sabes? Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, aunque tu ya te consideras muerto hace varios minutos.

Las calles están tan desoladas que incluso puedes casi escuchar lo que hablan; si es que a aquello se le puede llamar hablar. Sólo puedes escuchar gemidos, y por lo que notas, para tu alivio, no son de dolor. Esa figura de cabellos rubios que habías notado fija su rostro en el tuyo; su mirada reclama por algo de ayuda, pero sus ojos entrecerrados y su boca abierta, dicen totalmente lo contrario, hasta incluso podrías considerarlo como una invitación. Desvías la mirada; ¿Es necesario que pienses ese tipo de cosas cuando estás por morir? Aunque tal vez termines quedando en una situación parecida, nadie te lo asegura.

"Vámonos" escuchas de aquella dirección; vuelves la vista hacia allí. Se ve que el mayor es bastante serio y no le gusta que le espíen, piensas mientras ves cómo acomoda sus lentes y toma bruscamente al chico del brazo, el cual trata de subirse los pantalones como puede. Ambos desaparecen, y te das cuenta que junto con ellos ha desaparecido el sonido de los pasos. Sí, hace rato desapareció en realidad.  
Sé sincero contigo mismo, sabes por qué ya no los escuchas, ¿O no? Aún así, prefieres inclinarte por la idea de estar sólo y a salvo, entre un montón de bolsas de basura.  
Suspiras y echas tu cabeza hacia atrás; al menos tu respiración dejó de ser tan agitada y ahora estás un poco más calmado. Sólo relajate para lo que esta por venir, sólo espera a...

Hasta aquí has llegado...—Escuchas un susurro detrás tuyo. Hacía unos meses tu piel se erizaba al sólo oír su voz, ¿Recuerdas? — Cada vez más lejos, me sorprendes. — Quien hacía pocos minutos sólo era una sombra se arrodilló en frente tuyo, tan cerca que sus cabellos azabache rozan tus mejillas. Su mirada carmesí te inquieta más que nunca; hay algo en todo esto que no te conforma.  
Sus dedos largos y fríos acarician tu rostro, llegando hasta tu mentón, tomándolo entre su dedo índice y pulgar. Acerca su boca a la tuya, mientras observa cómo entrecierras los ojos, esperando...

Una risa sarcástica interrumpe el que hasta ahora llegó a ser el más preciado momento de la noche. — Realmente, mira que el llegar hasta aquí exponiéndote a peligros callejeros, e incluso de salud... sólo por una simple fantasí— posas tus dedos sobre su boca, interrumpiéndolo; no arriesgaste tanto para sólo conseguir un sermón.  
Y puedo llegar aún más lejos— contestas, para luego reemplazar tu mano por tus fríos, pero húmedos, labios, callándolo completamente.

* * *

**Y si han llegado a terminarlo, se preguntarán, ¿Qué demonios es esto? xD Bueno, pues, podría decirse que tengo un cierto trauma con el tema "fantasías" ._. Y bueno, la primera(y única) que escribí había sido una de Sebastian, ahora le tocaba a Ciel xD. Y realmente ni yo sé qué es esto, sólo se que es un "one-shot" pero... no sé ._. sólo me dieron muchas ganas de escribir algo de este estilo y aquí está. **

**Si tienen alguna duda no duden(valga la redundancia) en preguntarme! n.n Críticas también aceptaré. **

**Oooh, y a ver si adivinan quiénes fueron los otros dos personajes mencionados (No es tan difícil, ¡Vamos! xD) Les doy una pista: un rubio con un moreno que usa lentes... Y no, no son Ronald y Will xD ¿Alguna pista más? :P**

**Espero les guste, y p****erdón si es una gran decepción o algo :C**


End file.
